Lingering
by megagem
Summary: Remus loved these moments; that seemingly awkward transition from night to morning - the sky suffused by color, as if in a blush - loved  how it always reminded him of - /On his wedding day/


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The sky subtely tinged by oranges, pinks and a hint of violet - giving way to another morning - the day was slowly awakening its lidded eyes to rays of sunlight. Remus loved these moments; that seemingly awkward transition from night to morning - the sky suffused by color, as if in a blush - loved how it always reminded him of -

But he had to stop there, before memories come sweeping in the way the wind did then; he was by a thick forest and the rustling leaves were his thoughts, and how he wished to let himself be blown away by a memory, a remembered touch, a searing stare - but he knew he mustn't give in - it would be too painful. He stood in silence, as the sun soon rose masking away the blushing colors of dawn.

It was like fire, a blazing one; it was like night, not yet knowing morning, feeling the Sun rise for the first time: an endless warmth that reached into the tiniest of nooks and cracks.

He remembered the first time he awakened - body aching, ravaged, torn and exhausted from the Wolf taking utter control, from another full moon - to gentle stormy-blue eyes. Remus almost reverted back to his feral self, flinching away from the Sirius' gentle touch, hissing out a growl - the Wolf too proud to be seen in such a state, and - he, having went through too many of these painful mornings alone, not knowing how to accept a comforting hand, much less that of the person he loved.

Sirius did not flinch. He reached out his hand to brush away the bangs at his eye, and as their eyes came into full contact, Remus felt his breath hitching. There was such a gentle concern and acceptance behind them that he couldn't help but choke on a sob, as waves of them came crashing out of him - he felt even more pitiful then, breaking down in front of the lad he loved, but as Sirius wrapped his arms around him, without a moment's hesitation, he soon found himself engulfed in his arms, head buried in his chest, crying for all those painful mornings he'd endured alone, and Sirius murmuring sweet nothings into his ear.

It was just past dawn then, Remus realized, as his sobs finally subsided, neck resting on Sirius' shoulder facing the blushing sky of pinks and oranges - and he found his cheeks burning as he soon came back to reality, feeling the heat of Sirius' body warming his own, inhaling his manly scent, inevitably memorizing the planes and contours of his lean body. The way they molded into each other, in a hug that left no room for space between them, felt just right. Remus found himself dozing off to sleep, exhausted from his sobbing, warmed by Sirius' embrace; he never once felt the arms around him pull away.

Light streaming into the room, Remus found himself fluttering awake. The sun outside the window hinted at a beautiful sunny day. It was how he would remember it. Sirius beside him on the bed facing him, his eyes fixed on him, filled with something Remus couldn't catch on as sleepiness still dragged at his eyes. With a start he realized there were no longer aches or pains on his body; plain relief. He fluttered his eyes open to look at Sirius in wonder and thanks, but what he saw in his eyes made his eyes grow larger, and his heart racing. It was how he looked at Sirius when he knew he wouldn't be caught or when no one was looking - a look that hinted at rushing rivers, dew drops on leaves, and blooming roses; the Sun rising - and to see it reflected in Sirius' eyes -

Another burst of wind struck him out of his reverie, and he was thankful. He'd gone too far, and he felt the familiar blush creep up on his cheek, and racing heartbeat sound at his ear. Even in long past memory, Sirius had quite a hold on him.

Remus heard the tolling of the bell of the church he would soon be married in. Tonks had loved him since day one - much like the way he fell for Siri -

Much like the way he fell for those gray-blue eyes, as if he'd been a caged bird, set free upon Sirius' eyes alighting on him. As if he'd been in the dark - with only the Moon and far away stars to keep him company - and Sirius was the Sun, the warmth to his soul, extinguishing the night's lonely hold.

Now, the sunlight passing through the colored window panes of the church hinted at a beautiful sunny day. As he said "I do," it was different set of lips that kissed him. It was how he would remember it.

Author's Notes: I really wanted to focus on atmosphere as I wrote this. Perhaps you sensed it too; that sort of unhurried pacing, that drawl that eased out, as if it were truly dawn and the sun was simply rising slowly, slowly. Then the clarity of it all - all too blinding, its all-too-bright rays stunning for a moment. The resolution, too, pained me deeply. 


End file.
